


Home and Dry

by Werelibrarian



Series: Home and Dry [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelibrarian/pseuds/Werelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy cut a glance at Matt’s face. It was open and innocent–-the face of the man he’d fallen in love with. Which clearly meant he was up to something. The way that Frank hunched even further over his plate confirmed it. </p><p>Just a little future fic where everything's rose tinted and nothing hurts. Except Matt's ribs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home and Dry

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous prompt on tumblr.

Matt let his head fall back against the brick of the alley wall. His ribs ached, and his left lung was try to leave his body via his nose. Next to him, Frank leaned on his knees and panted, his MG4 dangling from his shoulder.

"Frank." The Punisher grunted. "Frank, is it possible we're getting too old for this?"

"Screw you, Red. I'm a," he spat on the ground, "spring fucking chicken."

"I'm younger than you. What does that make me?"

"A chick. A red. Fluffy. Daredevil. Chick."

Maybe so, but with his chest on fire, Matt felt like a winter chicken. A cooked chicken. A chicken that crossed the road to hassle a ring of heroin smugglers and had gotten flattened by a semi.

"In five seconds, I'm going over that roof," Matt pointed. "And I'm gonna be home to my husband and drinking his cocoa before you even catch your breath."

Frank grunted again. "I don't want to hear anything about what you do to Nelson's cocoa. Ever."

"Jealous." Matt pressed a fist to his side. "Any second now."

"Just use the fucking fire escape like a normal human, won'tcha?"

"...fine."

Matt usually beat Frank going anywhere because he didn't need to carry six tonnes of bullet-spitting metal on his back. But tonight, Matt's everything hurt, and Frank, the bastard, was sitting down, _waiting_ for him at the top of the fire escape. He held out a flask. "Drink?"

Matt's lip curled back. But he took the flask anyway.

"I met that Jersey City girl yesterday. You wanna talk about spring chickens--she's practically an infant. But she's powerful."

Matt took an involuntary step forward. "You stay away from Ms. Marvel, Frank. You're no good for her."

Frank's disgusted stare may as well have had bells attached to it, it was so obvious. "I was out buying ammo and I saw her reach twelve feet up to save a cat in a tree," he said flatly.

Oh. Matt grunted--it worked for Frank--and took another swig.

"Come on, Red, let's get you home to your butterball." Frank was smirking, and waved for his flask back.

Matt shot a line to the next roof and inclined his head. "Foggy made that eggplant thing you like," he sang, and leapt off.

Behind him, he heard Frank mutter. "Fuck."

**

"Hey, you're home early." Foggy looked over his reading glasses as Matt pulled his cowl back and scrubbed at his head. His salt and pepper hair stuck up from sweat and static and it made Foggy grin, even after all this time. "Make any friends at the dope ring?"

"Plenty," Matt said, leaning down for a kiss. "I brought Frank home," he threw over his shoulder on his way to the bedroom.

Foggy peered past him. Sure enough, The Punisher was standing on the roof access stairs, levelling a slippery fish stare that had stopped working on Foggy years ago. "I thought you were off scaring human traffickers."

"My traffickers were mixed up with Red's dope."

Foggy nodded. "You eat yet?" Frank shook his head. Foggy sighed and opened the oven. "Sit. I made melanzane alla parmagiana." When he turned back, Frank's gun was leaning neatly against the wall and he was at the kitchen table, jacketless, looking excited and defeated at the same time. Matt came out of the bedroom in his sweats and glasses.

"Foggy," he leaned close, his voice low and silky, "can you make some of your special cocoa?"

"Make it yourself." Foggy put a plate and some cutlery in front of Frank with a pat on the shoulder and smiled as he dug in, his eyes closing in ecstasy. In his mind, Foggy buffed his nails on his shirt.

"It's better when you do it. Please? I've been thinking about it _all_ night." Matt actually brushed Foggy's hair aside to kiss his neck. Foggy cut a glance at his husband's face. It was open and innocent--the face of the man he fell in love with. Which clearly meant he was up to something. The way that Frank hunched even further over his plate confirmed it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm flirting with you."

"It's too late for that. I already married you."

"Thanks for doing that, by the way," Matt purred.

Out of the corner of his eye, Foggy saw Frank's ears go red. He wrapped his arms around Matt's middle, his fingers inching lower and lower. "And I should thank you, _sweetheart_ , for bringing this big strapping man into my house."

Matt nuzzled Foggy's neck again. "You're welco--oh. You mean Frank."

Frank's laugh was quiet and muffled by food.

Foggy extricated himself from Matt's arms and went back to his paperwork. He put his reading glasses on. "I'm well past the seven year mark, Frank, but if I get the fourteen year itch, think you and I could make a go of it?"

Matt pouted enormously.

"Nelson, for eats like this, I'd marry you tomorrow."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr](http://werelibrarian.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Home Dry (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580384) by [auroreanrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave), [Werelibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelibrarian/pseuds/Werelibrarian)




End file.
